Of Beatings And Boyfriends
by dontstudywritenovels
Summary: It was the way his laugh would bounce from wall to wall to Wally. He was wrapped around that boy's finger and Wally wouldn't have it any other way. He would answer every call or text, desperate to never let the ebony wait longer than a second. It didn't matter if he was in math class or if he had just received a beating." Birdflash. Wally Whump. Dick/Wally. Kid Flash/Robin.
1. Chapter 1

It was the way his laugh would bounce from wall to wall to _Wally._ The way his smile broke through the deepest parts of Wally. God, Wally knew he was stupid. Stupid in love. In love with his amazing boyfriend. A boyfriend that could easily kick his pale behind, oh, and he'd let him too. He was wrapped around that boy's finger and Wally wouldn't have it any other way.

He would answer every call or text, desperate to never let the ebony wait longer than a second. It didn't matter if he was in math class or if he had just received a beating. _That_ is actually what happened just now, his father on a path of fury the moment the speedster entered the house.

He could see each punch and kick coming way before they left his father thought about it, but he never blocked one. No, that would result in a time out in the closet or a ban from being on the team.

So, when he sat in the aftermath, cleaning his own blood from the floor with the supplies his own mother had handed him, the shrill of his phone made him jump. With a little joy and a little despair.

"Hey, Babe, you okay? It's past one."

"Mmhm," The Boy Wonder sighed, "You up to talking?"

"Another fight with Bruce?" Wally continued to scrub.

"Nothing like that-" Wally felt himself relax, always scared a screaming match with Bruce would result into something he faced everyday "-just wanted to hear my wonderful boyfriend's voice. Couldn't really sleep."

"You want me to sing to you too?" Wally laughed, standing from the floor, taking the dirty sponge to the sink to rinse.

"Are you cleaning something? It's one, what's with the water?" Oh, Wally loved when his bird went detective.

"Just my plate, you know me, always eating." Wally flinched as his dad shifted on the sofa.

"I think a song _would_ be nice," Dick went back to the old conversation as Wally crept up the stairs.

"Sure, let me get back to my room first."

Dick sighed, "Okay, but you'd better hurry and not keep me waiting too long, _Kid Flash_."

"I'd never keep you waiting." Oh and how true that statement was.

Wally had just shut his door when he heard it, the sound of his father's footsteps. A round two already?

"Shit, Dickie, I think I woke my mom. I, er, I have to go."

"Promise to sing to me later?"

"I promise." Wally and Dick exchanged quick goodbyes before the redhead turned off the lights and hopped in bed, hoping to trick his father into thinking he was asleep. Maybe, he'd let him go if he was.

The door cracked open and a very drunk Rudy West peered inside, catching sight of the supposedly sleeping boy and letting out a curse or two before slamming the door shut again. Wally thanked his lucky stars.

He laid there for a while after, thinking about everything; His dad, mom, his powers, school, _Dick_.

Dick. Nothing drove the ginger mad like the thoughts of that boy, he could never get to sleep with the bird on his already racing mind.

When Wally woke the next morning, at five, he did his usual routine. Made his parents breakfast, checked to make sure there weren't any blood stains, and lastly, grabbing an apple on his own way out, which was much later on.

He arrived to the mountain soon after, hoping to spend a nice summer day with his friends. Surprisingly, most of the team was already there, packing for the beach. Had they not wanted him to come? Wally forced the thoughts from his head. Of course not, they probably thought he was busy or would join when he showed up. He decided not to join them, however, opting to wait until Dick arrived.

Dick, _finally_ , came to the mountain around one, Wally teaming with joy to see his boyfriend. The speedster wasted no time in running up to Dick and pushing their lips together in a rushed proclaiment of love.

"Dude, where were you all day?"

"Batman needed me in Gotham, did you miss me?" A cute smirk present on the younger's face.

"Very, very much. You have no idea," Wally faked whimpered.

"Well, I think I have a very fun way to make it up to you."

"Promise?"

"Promise," Dick spoke leading him down the hallway.

They ended up in Dick's bedroom, but they were not doing what Wally had expected. They did, however, end up in the bird's bed, tangled in the sheets, bodies pressed close as a melody fell from the elder's lips. He _had_ promised to sing for Dick after all.

Later, when his boyfriend was asleep, and he watched the way the bird's chest went up and down in a steady rhythm, he reveled in the content-ness surrounding him. How could a broken-hearted boy from Gotham love him so much? He realized it then, that is way he will answer _every_ call or text; because, god, it felt so good to love and have that love returned, remorsely.

He sighed as he finally let his heavy eyelids close, letting sleep take him as well. He decided to enjoy this while it lasted, he knew the peace wouldn't stay long.


	2. Chapter 2

One punch, two punches, three, four, a kick, a backhand, another punch. The speedster was frozen, he could feel what they meant, he could feel it; the frustration, the anger, the utter _hatred_.

When his father was finally done, the older man slumped onto the couch, knocking some bottles to the floor in the process. Wally clutched at his own side, struggling to stay standing. Taking a moment to recover, he went around picking up the numerous bottles, disposing of them, and began his ascent up the stairs. It was a struggle to change out of the jeans and into a pair of sweats, but he managed, somehow, and fell onto his own mattress.

He awoke the next morning with only a slight dull ache, all injuries seemingly healed. He went through his usual routine, but got out the his house as fast as he possibly could, only stopping to leave a note of explanation to his parents. Briefly, he wondered if they would care enough to actually read it, but he pushed the thoughts quickly aside.

He made it to Gotham in under two minutes, a new record, and made his usual infiltration of the manor.

He knocked on Dick's window with gusto.

Dick pulled back the curtain, and momentarily rolled his eyes as he opened it, "You're allowed to use the front door, doufus."

"Where's the fun in that, birdie."

Robin made sure to playfully shove the redhead before leading him to the bed.

"Are you excited for the super-'spontaneous'-and-extraordinary-fantastic-boyfriend's-movie-night...addition three?"

"Definitely, now put on the Disney films and maybe I'll let you," Dick coughed to hide his embarrassment, "cuddle me or something." Wally smirked as he zipped to the bed, lying down. Dick rolled his eyes and did the tedious work of putting the DVD in before joining Wally on the mattress.

When the credits began to roll, neither noticed, too caught up in the current lip lock. Dick groaned as he rolled them over to straddle Wally. It was then that the shrill of Wally's phone went off, much to their dismay. He sighed as he reached for it, Dick getting off him to allow him the space to reach under himself -to his back pocket.

Wally answered a moment later, expecting it to be Barry on the other side.

"Hello-"

"Wallace Rudolph West!" Wally cringed, "You left a mess, and if you aren't home in a minute to clean this, so help me-"

"Sorry, sorry, I'm on my way. I'll be right there," Wally scrambled to his feet, pressing a kiss to Dick's cheek before hopping out the window and zipping out of the Wayne Manor garden.

Upon getting home, Wally realized he actually _hadn't_ left a mess. No, it was more along the lines of he forgot to pick up a broken frame his father had thrown at him the night before.

"You think you can just break things? In my house, boy, up to your feet! Look at me when I talk to you!" Wally quickly stood from his position of picking up the glass on the floor. He father shoved him back against the wall, Wally's head slammed against the drywall. "Don't you dare make a dent!" Wally only nodded dully while taking a step forward. "To your room, now," Rudy growled.

Wally was halfway up the stairs when he heard his mother speak up, "Dinner for two then?"

Wally shut the door without a sound, he was lucky that _he_ walked away without a dent in him. He dug his fingers in his hair, trying not to scream his frustrations. A shadow in the window caught his eye and he jumped as Robin settled in his field of vision.

He made quick work of popping the frame up, "Are you crazy? Window visits are my thing."

"Boyfriends share, now, move over so I can get in."

"I don't think, I, erm, my dad is upset right no-"

"He won't know, just calm down, oh, and move over."

Against his better judgement, Wally moved to the side, and the Boy Wonder climbed in, a silence flowing through them.

"You look like your dog just died, you okay?"

Wally sat on the bed, shoulders slumped, muttering a 'yeah.' The ebony sat beside him, with little if practically no distance between them. The younger placed an arm around the older hero, slightly squeezing.

"Hey think about, it could be worse right?" Robin attempted, "Fighting with your parents is a given."

 _Yeah,_ Wally thought, _it could be all worse. Dick doesn't even have parents to fight with -well Batman doesn't really yell, at least not in front of him._ Wally let himself be held by the younger hero, enjoying the comforting touch for a little longer.

Slowly he got to his feet and did the responsible thing, he made Dick leave. No way his father could find out he liked and was dating a boy on top of everything else.

"Good night, West, love you."

"Love you too, Bird Boy."


End file.
